


Talált család

by Lizzie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Emotions, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Own Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Stiles talál a lakása ajtaja előtt egy alakváltó kisbabát, és segítségért fordul...Vajon kihez tartozik a baba?Jó olvasást! :)





	Talált család

**Talált család**

  
Stiles fáradtan ébredt fel egyik hétfő este. Mióta ő lett Beacon Hills seriffhelyettese, nem sokat aludt, mert apja helyett mindig őt ugrasztották minden ügyhöz, főleg mióta Parish nászúton volt Lydiával.  
Aznap is, mint két éve minden reggel, lezuhanyozott, majd egyenruhába bújt, és indult volna munkába, ha nem akadt volna meg a szeme a küszöbre tett csomagon. Mikor a takarókupac mozogni kezdett, ijedten ugrott hátra, majd magában motyogva leguggolt hozzá.  
\- Vérfarkasokkal, meg egyéb természetfeletti lényekkel harcoltam, erre megijedek egy mozgó takarótól. Elment az eszem. – Lassan felhajtotta a ruhadarabot, mire döbbenten kapott levegő után. – Hát, te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte, mikor meglátta a csecsemőt, aki gügyögni kezdett neki. Legalábbis a kiadott hangot így értelmezte. – Ebből nem értettem semmit, de neked is szia – mosolygott a babára, majd a karjaiba vette. – Most mit csináljak veled?

Stiles végül betelefonált az őrsre, hogy nem tud bemenni egy sürgős ügy miatt, mivel a babát nem tudta kire bízhatná, míg ő dolgozik. Scott és Malia elutazott, Lydia és Parrish nászúton, Peterre sosem bízná, Liamnek is dolga volt, így maradt Derek vagy az apja. Mikor lenézett a babára, majdnem elejtette. A kicsi szeme ugyanis sárgán ragyogott.  
\- Úgy látszik, Derek Hale lesz a befutó gyerekcsősz – motyogta. – Előbb azonban veszünk neked pár cuccot, mert ebben a pokrócban nem maradhatsz.  
A reggel további részében Stiles és a baba a közeli bababoltban töltötték az időt, ahol az eladónő lelkesen segített a tanácstalan férfinak mindenben.

Stiles nem igazán akart aznap Derekkel találkozni, főleg a múltkori vitájuk miatt, ami amiatt tört ki, mert Stiles ember lévén megsérült egy vendigóval való összetűzés során. Derek ostoba kölyöknek nevezte, ezzel azt sugallva a seriffhelyettes felé, hogy még mindig gyereknek tartja, ami nagyon zavarta Stilest. Főleg azért, mert azt akarta, hogy Derek ne csak az idegesítő, kamasz fiút vegye észre, hanem az érett, felnőtt Stilest, mint partnert. De most nem róla volt szó, hanem egy kisbaba sorsáról. Derek többet tud a született farkasokról, mint bárki más – esetleg Peter Hale tudhatna többet, de ő egy pszichopata –, még az apja is tanácstalan volt, mikor felhívta. Az gyermekotthon ötletét az apja elutasította, hiszen, ha a baba szeme ragyogni kezd, mit kezdenek majd ott vele? Mivel magyarázzák ki?

Stiles frusztráltan kopogott be Derek lakásába, aki morogva rántotta fel az ajtót, majd egy pár pillanat múlva döbbenten meredt a Stiles karjaiban békésen gügyögő gyermekre.  
\- Hali, Derek – eresztett meg a férfi felé egy vérszegény mosolyt a fiatalabb, mire Derek csak horkantott egyet. Nála talán ez a „Neked is szia!”. Ki tudja? – Kellene egy kis segítség.  
\- Miért? Kiderült, hogy van egy eltitkolt gyereked? – kérdezte a vérfarkas.  
Stiles mintha enyhe féltékenységet vélt volna felfedezni a hangjában, de lehessegette a gondolatát is a dolognak, hiszen miért lenne Derek féltékeny? A vérfarkas sosem foglalkozott vele, csak szidta, és morgott rá, bármit tett is, vagy éppen nem tett, de Derek szerint kellett volna. Kiszámíthatatlan volt Stiles számára, éppen ezért vonzó is. Nagyon vonzó. Már évek óta szerelmes volt ebbe a mogorva farkasba, de mivel Derek mindig is elutasító volt vele szemben, így inkább megtartotta a két lépés távolságot tőle.  
\- Nem, de valaki letette az ajtóm elé.  
\- Akkor vidd el a seriffhez!  
\- Elvinném, ha nem csinálná ezt – mutatta meg a babát Dereknek. A kicsinek újra sárgán ragyogtak a szemei, mire Derek nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Még ha vérfarkas is, nem az én dolgom. Vidd el Deatonhöz! – morogta a vérfarkas, majd Stiles orrára akarta csapni az ajtót, de a srác az ajtórésbe tette a lábát. Derek dühös tekintete már meg sem hatotta Stilest. Volt ideje hozzászokni.  
\- Elvinném szívesen, de Deaton sem tud vele mit csinálni. Nem egy háziállatról van szó, Derek. Te alfa vagy. Talán te meg tudnád találni a szüleit.  
\- Stiles, ez nem így megy! Attól, mert alfa vagyok, még nem találom meg őket, a gyerekekhez meg nem értek.  
\- Akkor mit csináljak vele? Nem vihetem a gyámhivatalhoz, mert nem tudnám kimagyarázni, miért morog gügyögés helyett, és miért világít a szeme sárgán.  
\- Akkor sem tudok vele mit csinálni! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Derek.  
\- Csak segíts foglalkozni vele, míg nem találok valakit, aki vigyázhat rá, vagy felnevelheti, ha nem találom meg a szüleit – sóhajtott fel Stiles fáradtan. Nem akart most a vérfarkassal veszekedni. – Alfaként hatni tudsz rá, hogy ne morogjon, vagy mit tudom én! Te született vérfarkas vagy. Csak tudod, mit kell vele kezdeni, vagy nem?

Derek csak a szemét forgatta, majd kitárta az ajtót Stiles előtt, amivel jelezte, hogy menjen be. Stiles belépett a nappaliba, majd körülnézett. A lakásban rend és tisztaság uralkodott, ami kicsit meglepte. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Derek az a takarítós fajta.  
\- Mégis mit akarsz tőlem pontosan, Stiles? – kérdezte keresztbe tett karokkal, morcosan a férfi.  
\- Először is, hogy fogd meg, mert már zsibbad a karom! – nyomta Derek karjaiba a csecsemőt Stiles. Jót kuncogott, mikor meglátta Derek egyszerre döbbent és tanácstalan ábrázatát. – Másodszor pedig, hogy adj tanácsot, hogyan kell gondját viselni egy vérfarkas-babának!  
\- Ugyanúgy, mint egy átlagos gyereknek. Csak annyi a különbség, hogy élesebbek az érzékei, és világít a szeme. Ez nem annyira bonyolult, hogy ne birkózz meg vele nélkülem!  
Ezt Stiles is sejtette, mégis úgy gondolta, Derek segítségével könnyebben megy majd.  
\- Lehet, de nekem dolgoznom is kell, Derek. Nem maradhatok távol, mert Parrish nem elérhető, apa meg lassan nyugdíjba megy, és rám hárulnak a feladatai. A többiek pedig elfoglaltak – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy Derek kibúvókat keres.  
\- De csak pár nap. Tovább nem fogok segíteni! – mondta szigorúan Derek, mire Stiles elvigyorodott. Derek Hale-nél ez már felért egy évvel is.

Stiles a következő napokban mindent megtett, hogy megtalálja a kicsi szüleit, de sehol sem volt nyomuk. A férfi dühösen csapott az asztalra az újabb sikertelen hír után, mire a zajra már apja is kinézett az irodájából.  
\- Mi a baj, Stiles?  
\- Még mindig nincs nyomuk – felelte dühösen Stiles.  
\- Türelem, fiam.  
\- Könnyű mondani – motyogta az orra alatt a fiatalabb Stilinski.

Munka után egyenesen Derekhez hajtott, majd kopogás nélkül benyitott a lakásba, mire a nappaliban látott jelenettől el kellett mosolyodnia.  
Derek a kanapén aludt, mellkasán az alvó babával, akit időközben Nathanielnek neveztek el, röviden Nate-nek. Stiles, mióta Derekkel megegyeztek a kis Nate felügyeletében, minden éjszakát Dereknél töltött a vendégszobában, és segített a kicsi ellátásában, amikor épp nem az őrsön volt, és a baba szüleit kereste.  
Nate előző nap egész éjszaka fent volt, és sírt, így sem ő, sem Derek nem aludt túl sokat. A vérfarkas egy idő után – miután Stiles félig csukott szemmel majdnem átesett egy fotelon – elküldte aludni Stilest, így a seriffhelyettes sejtette, hogy Derek még nála is fáradtabb lehetett.  
Stiles halkan, óvatosan odalépett a pároshoz, majd karjaiba vette a babát, mire Derek rögtön felébredt, és már támadni akart. Mikor meglátta Stilest, megnyugodott.  
\- Nem akartalak felkelteni, csak a helyére teszem a picit – suttogta Stiles, nehogy felkeltse Nate-et. 

Mikor bevitte a vendégszobában lévő kiságyba, letette, majd visszament a nappaliba.  
Derek látta rajta, és persze érezte is, hogy bántja valami, de nem kérdezte meg. A vigasztalásban sosem volt jó, és Stiles úgysem tartja magában sokáig a dolgot.  
\- Nem találom őket – szólalt meg a fiatalabb, amivel bizonyította Derek igazát. – Pedig mindent bevetettem. Felvettem a kapcsolatot néhány falkával, Deaton is beszélt druidákkal, beszéltem nem egy korházzal, és semmi. Mintha nem is léteznének!  
\- Ez még nem jelent semmit, Stiles. Vannak olyan vérfarkasok, akik elvonultan élnek, minden civilizált övezettől távol.  
\- De valaki letette az ajtóm elé, Derek! Mégsem látott egyik szomszédom se semmit. Pedig máskor még azt is tudják, mikor hol járok – mondta epésen Stiles.  
\- De azzal sem találod meg a szüleit, ha kikészíted magad.  
\- De te mondtad, hogy csak pár napig…  
\- Tudom, mit mondtam – vágott közbe Derek. – Viszont azt nem akarom, hogy csak azért, mert ezt mondtam öt napja, rossz legyen a kicsinek.  
Stiles eltöprengve figyelte a férfi arcát, majd elvigyorodott.  
\- Csak nem megszeretted Nate-et? – kérdezte kihívóan, mire Derek gyengén nyakon vágta, de ezzel sem szegte Stiles kedvét. – Na, valld csak be, hogy még a te morcos szívedet is meglágyította!  
Derek csak a szemeit forgatta, de nem szólt semmit.

Másnap Stiles szabadnapos volt, így ő foglalkozott a kicsivel. Derek a konyhaajtóból lopva figyelte, ahogy a kanapén „tornáztak”. Nate imádta a tornázását, lelkesen rugdosta Stiles tenyerét, nagyokat gügyörészve hozzá. Az alfa nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Annyira családias volt ez az egész. Utoljára talán akkor érezte ezt, mikor még élt a családja. Nem tudta, hogy ezt most jónak, vagy rossznak találja.  
Ahogy Stilest és Nate-et nézte, egyfajta nyugalom szállta meg. Belül a farkas elégedetten dorombolt a családias érzés miatt, és Derek mélyen egyetértett vele. Már nem akarta, hogy Stiles megtalálja a pici szüleit. Úgy érezte, már ő és Stiles a szülei a kicsinek. Talán jobb is így. Ki tudja, milyen a vérszerinti családja Nate-nek, ha képesek voltak eldobni egy ilyen tökéletes babát, akkor nincs szívük.

\- Derek! – A vérfarkas hirtelen ocsúdott fel a hangra, ami a közvetlenül előtte álló Stilestól származott. Észre sem vette, hogy a fiatalabb odalépett hozzá. – Min gondolkodtál így el? már harmadjára szólok.  
Derek belenézett Stiles mézszínű szemeibe, amiben érdeklődést, és nyugalmat látott.  
\- Semmiről – morogta megköszörülve a torkát.  
Stiles elmosolyodott.  
\- A semmi nem lehet annyira érdekes, hogy elterelje a figyelmed.  
\- Mindegy.  
\- Engem érdekelne.  
\- Mi nem érdekel?  
\- Tudod, néha az a gondolatom támad, hogy nem akarom Nate-et visszaadni az igazi családjának – motyogta Stiles a karjaiban tartott gyermekre mosolyogva. Tudtán kívül, de ezzel hangosan kimondta Derek érzéseit is.  
Stiles felnézett Derekre. Az alfa tekintetében egyetértést látott. Nem szóltak többet, csak figyelték a gügyörésző babát.

Aznap éjszaka Nate nem akart elaludni. Sírt, nem akart vacsorázni, és fürdésnél is visítva tiltakozott, pedig azt szerette. Stiles hajnali kettőkor már alig állt a lábán, mikor Derek letette aludni az épp nyugodt babát, majd felsegítette a félig már alvó Stilest a szobájába.  
Aranyosnak találta, ahogy a fiatalabb férfi álmában motyogva ecsetelte neki, mennyire tetszik neki Derek lakása.  
A vérfarkas megborzongott, mikor megérezte Stiles álmos szuszogását a nyakában. Mikor segíteni akart neki leülni az ágy szélére, Stiles átölelte a nyakát, és nem engedte el.  
\- Tudod, Derek, te nagyszerű apa lennél – mondta neki nagy meggyőződéssel.  
\- Te már az vagy, Stiles – felelte az alfa, utalva ezzel a kiságyban alvó Nate-re.  
\- Ha én az vagyok, akkor te is.  
\- Aludj, Stiles! Majd megbeszéljük ezt máskor.  
\- Derek, szerinted milyen vagyok? – váltott témát hirtelen Stiles. - Jó, jó, tudom, mit gondolsz rólam. Bajkeverő kölyöknek tartasz.  
\- Ez nem igaz, Stiles. Egy okos, talpraesett férfi vagy.  
\- Hmm… Köszi – vigyorodott el fáradtan Stiles, majd hirtelen megcsókolta Dereket.

A vérfarkas megmerevedett, majd lassan visszacsókolt. Tudta, hogy Stilesból csak a fáradtság hozta ezt ki, mégis jólesett neki a gyengéd csók. Mikor elváltak egymástól az ajkaik, Stiles akkor sem engedte el Dereket, hanem maga mellé húzta az ágyra a másikat.  
\- Maradj itt velem, Derek. Legalább addig, míg elalszom – motyogta, majd Derek vállára fektette a fejét, majd nemsokára aludt is.  
Derek azután sem ment ki a szobából, hogy Stiles elaludt. A másik nyugodt légzése őt is álomba ringatta.

Reggel Stiles kipihenten ébredt, majd mosolyogva nézte a mellette fekvő férfit. Derek arca alvás közben kisimult, eltűnt róla a mogorva kifejezés, amitől olyan félelmetesnek tűnt. Egyenesen aranyosnak találta a férfit.  
Derek mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy nézik, kinyitotta a szemeit, majd Stilesra nézett.  
\- Jó reggelt! – suttogta Stiles.  
\- Jó reggelt!  
A nyugodtságot telefoncsörgés zavarta meg.

 

Stiles dühösen sétált fel-alá apja irodájában az őrsön, majd egyszer csak megállt.  
\- Mégis melyik szülő hagyja el a kisfiát, majd jön vissza érte?! – Szavai élesen csattantak a csendes irodában.  
\- Nem tudtam, mit csináljak – motyogta egy nő a seriffel szemben lévő székben ülve. – A gyerek apja a szülés után szakított velem, én pedig kétségbeestem.  
\- Ez nem kifogás! Mi lett volna, ha egy olyan lakás elé teszi le, ahol nem lakik senki, vagy csak szimplán nem érdekli a lakót, hogy ott egy csecsemő? Veszélyeztette a kicsi életét! – kiabált Stiles.  
\- Stiles, nyugodj meg! – mondta Noah kezét fia vállára téve.  
\- Kérem, csak had lássam őt! – szólalt meg a nő. – A fiamat.  
Stiles már épp újra ki akart fakadni, mikor kopogtak az iroda ajtaján. A srác gyomra görcsbe rándult, mert tudta, hogy csak Derek lehet az ajtó mögött Nate-tel. Nem akarta a gyermek közelében tudni a nőt, még ha ő Nate anyja, akkor sem.  
Nate hozzá és Derekhez tartozik. A gondolat úgy száguldott át Stileson, hogy hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt. Derek és Nate. Mégis mikor lett számára elválaszthatatlan ez a kettős? Nem tudta volna megmondani, és nem is akarta, csak az volt a fontos, hogy Nate velük maradjon.

Derek lassan lépett be az seriff irodájába, karjaiban a nyugodt kisbabával, ám amint betette a lábát, rögtön megcsapta a Stilesból áradó düh és félelem keveréke. Legszívesebben kézen fogta volna a másikat, és Nate-tel együtt itt hagyott volna csapot-papot, de már késő volt ehhez.

Mikor a nő meglátta a belépő férfit, rögtön oda akart szaladni hozzá, hogy elvegye a kicsit, mire Derek szeme vörösen villant, torkából pedig figyelmeztető morgás tört elő. A nő meghunyászkodva lépett hátrébb.  
\- Derek, ő itt Katherin Horan, Nathaniel édesanyja – mutatta be az idegent a seriff.  
Mikor Derek ránézett Horanre, a nő szeme sárgán világított. Béta volt, így egy alfa akaratával – miszerint ne közelítsen hozzá – nem mert ellenkezni.  
\- Megnézhetem a kicsikémet? – kérdezte Katherin.  
\- Eddig nem igazán akarta látni – morogta Derek elutasítóan, amivel Stiles is egyetértett. – Hány napja is hagyta el? Nyolc? Esetleg több?  
\- Nem tehettem más. A falkám…  
\- A falka nem mentség! – mordult fel Derek, mire Nate mocorogni kezdett a karjaiban. - Mindig van megoldás, és nem az, hogy lerakja egy ajtó elé a gyermekét, majd pár nap múlva kéri vissza!  
\- Ebben Mr. Hale-nek igaza van, Miss Horan – szólt közbe Noah Stilinski. – Ön ellen vizsgálat fog indulni kiskorú gyermek veszélyeztetése miatt, így a kicsit átmenetileg nevelőszülőhöz fogjuk helyezni.  
\- Nem kell nevelőszülő, apa – szólt Stiles, és Derek is rábólintott a dologra.  
\- Rendben van, fiam. A látogatást heti két alkalommal kötelező hagyni ön számára, Miss Holan, míg a bíróság el nem dönti, mi legyen.  
\- Heti két alkalom? – hördült fel a nő. – Ez…  
\- Ez jár annak, aki cserbenhagyja a gyermekét! – csattant fel Stiles.  
\- Hogy hányszor láthatja a két alkalmon kívül, az a nevelőktől függ.  
\- De én haza akarom vinni a kisfiamat! – kiáltotta a nő, mire a kicsi sírni kezdett.  
Nate nem volt hozzászokva a hangoskodáshoz, hiszen Stiles és Derek mindig nyugodtságot sugároztak a számára, mivel vérfarkasként a túlzott érzelmek összezavarhatták volna.  
A nő a fülére tapasztotta a kezét a visítást hallva.  
\- Hallgass már! – kiáltott rá a gyerekre.

Derek ekkor dühbe gurult. Stiles kezébe adta a kicsit, majd fenyegetően a nő felé fordult.  
\- Így nem beszélhet egy kisbabával! – morgott a nőre, szeme újra vörösen világított. – Maga ijesztette meg! Ha így beszél vele, biztos lehet benne, hogy nem engedem a közelébe! Ő még csecsemő!  
\- Én… nem akartam megijeszteni – váltott vissza kedvességre Katherin. – Csak…  
\- Miss Holan, kérem, türtőztesse magát! – kérte Noah. – Ezzel csak ront a helyzetén.  
\- De…  
\- Kérem, most távozzon! – mondta a seriff. – Amint a bíróságtól megkapom a határozatot, értesíteni fogom.  
A nő kelletlenül, de távozott, mire Stiles megkönnyebbült.

\- Apa, én…  
\- Tudom, Stiles. Nem akarod az anyának visszaadni a kicsit, és bevallom, az előbbi felcsattanása után már én sem – felelte Noah. – A határozatba bele fogom írni, hogy a nő labilis idegállapotú, így kivizsgálást fogok kérni, persze egy természetfeletti szakértőtől. – Addig is had fogjam meg ezt a tüneményt – mosolygott a Stiles karjában immár vidámon gőgicsélő babára.

Stilest egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg, amit apja mondott, és napról napra egyre jobban elfogta a veszteség érzése, amit Derek is érzett rajta, és mivel ő is így érzett, nem szólt semmit.  
A nő szinte naponta zaklatta őket, hol telefonon, hol a lakásnál, ami szintén nem volt jó hatással Stiles idegeire. A nő nem értette még, hogy sem Stiles, sem Derek nem látja szívesen heti két alkalomnál.  
Ez egészen három hétig ment így, míg végül megszületett a határozat a kis Nate elhelyezéséről. Stiles izgatottan nyitotta ki a bírósági levelet. Szinte levegőt sem mert venni. Derek érezte rajta a feszültséget, és a vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa. Stiles hálásan mosolygott a másikra, majd feltépte a borítékot.  
\- Mi áll benne? – kérdezte Derek, mikor Stiles csak meredt a levélre, de nem szólt egy szót sem.  
\- Hát… ezt most nem tudom mire vélni – suttogta a seriff-helyettes.  
\- Mit? – tudakolta a vérfarkas, figyelmen kívül hagyva azt a kellemetlen, szúró érzés, ami elöntötte.  
\- Ezt el kell olvasnod! – nyújtotta oda Dereknek a levelet Stiles.  
Derek némán végigfutott szemével a tartalom, majd kissé meglepődve nézett Stilesra.  
\- Azért ez durva! Jó, elismerem, hogy azt akarom, velünk maradjon Nate, de erre – intett a határozat felé a seriff-helyettes – azért nem számítottam. Hiszen mi nem is vagyunk együtt, vagyis úgy értem, nem vagyunk házasok. Azt hittem… hogyan nevelhetnénk közös háztartásban egy kisbabát?! Én nem itt lakom, és…  
\- Már most is így teszünk, Stiles – felelte a vérfarkas, mire Stiles elhallgatott. Dereknek igaza volt.  
\- De… de azt mondtad, csak átmenetileg lakhatunk nálad – mondta halk, szomorú hangon a fiatalabb.  
\- Tudom, de akkor még nem éreztem azt, hogy beférkőztetek a bőröm alá is – morogta Derek kelletlenül. – Nélkületek már nem lenne ugyanolyan semmi.  
Stiles szíve nagyot dobbant, majd pillanatokkal később ajkain pedig széles vigyor jelent meg.  
\- Alighanem meg fogom bánni, hogy ezt kimondtam – mondta mogorván a vérfarkas a másik vigyorát látva.  
\- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen! – forgatta meg a szemét Stiles. Most, hogy már nem fenyegette őket a Nate-től való elválás, és Derek is bevallotta, hogy nem közömbös iránta, már bátrabban, mert odaszólogatni a vérfarkasnak. – Tudtad, hogy amilyen példát mutatsz a kicsinek, ő is eltanulja? Mellesleg…  
Derek egy csókkal belefojtotta Stilesba a hadoválást, amit a másik több mint boldogan hagyott is neki.  
\- Tudod, az a papír mit jelent? – szólalt meg Stiles pár pillanattal később, mikor már kapott levegőt.  
Derek beletörődő sóhajt hallatott. Mégsem úszta meg ezek szerint az értelmetlen szómenést.  
\- Azt jelenti, hogy van családod. Itt vagyok én és Nate, és persze apa, meg Scotték… Akkor még…  
Derek döbbenten meredt maga elé, már nem hallotta Stiles további mondatait.  
Család. Milyen régen használta már ezt a kifejezést? Az biztos, hogy hosszú ideje, de most úgy érezte, Stiles pontosan kimondta azt, amit ő már azóta érzett, hogy Stiles a karjaiban a kis Nate-tel berobbant az életébe.

Mikor Derek a gondolat végére ért, ajkait őszinte mosoly árasztotta el, amitől Stiles szíve heves dobogásba kezdett.  
\- Ezt gyakrabban kéne csinálnod – jegyezte meg.  
\- Mit?  
\- Hát a mosolygást! – mondta Stiles úgy, mintha ez a dolog magától értetődő lett volna még Derek számára is. – Bár ha jobban belegondolok, inkább csak itthon tedd, ugyanis nem akarom, hogy lecsapjanak a kezemről – m ondta Stiles vigyorogva.  
Derek felvont szemöldökkel hallgatta végig a férfi monológját, de nem szólt semmit.  
\- Várj! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Stiles. – Szólnom kell apának a határozatról. Már biztos ő is aggódik. Na, és persze Scottékat sem felejthetem ki. Mióta meséltem nekik a babáról, folyton hívogat.  
Nate ekkor felsírt, ami elvágta Stiles szóáradatát. Mivel a telefonálás jelenleg lefoglalta Stilest, így Derek ment oda a kicsihez. Nate meglátva a férfit, már nyújtotta is a kis kezét a vérfarkas felé, mire azt lágy mosollyal az arcán emelte fel. 

Stiles az ajtóban állva figyelte a jelenetet, egyik kezében a telefonnal, a másikban a levéllel. A seriff-helyettes tudta, hogy Derek szinte senkinek sem mutatta még ezt az arcát, így melegséggel töltöttel el, hogy jelen lehet, egy ilyen meghitt pillanatban. Igaz, hogy még egyikük sem vallott szerelmet a másiknak, de Stiles nem akart ajtóstul rontani a házba, legalábbis most nem. Az, hogy Nate-et pont Derekhez hozta, talán nem is olyan véletlen volt. Mindenesetre se Dereket, se Nathanielt nem fogja elengedni az életéből most, hogy végre egy család vált belőlük. Most már értette, Scott miért volt annyira boldog, mikor megházasodott. Ki tudja? Talán nemsokára ő is követni fogja a példáját, ám ahhoz még puhítania kell majd egy kicsit a morcos vérfarkasán, bár Nate-et együtt gyerekjáték lesz az egész.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett ez a kis történet. :) Nem éppen adventi, mégis úgy gondoltam, talán a hangulata mégis illik ehhez az időszakhoz. :)


End file.
